


Inside the Closet

by avengers_addict1



Series: What is This? [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stanner, in the closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_addict1/pseuds/avengers_addict1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wakes up in Tony's bed and remembers what happened the night before. He's not sure what to make of it, or how to feel. Tony and Bruce decide to hide their relationship but the team slowly starts noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is a sequel to Toga! Toga!

Bruce rolled over with a small groan and nuzzled his pillow. He hummed a little feeling a slight ache in his back and an ache in his head. He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed at his eyes, shifting again. He felt someone move beside him, and he froze. He kept his eyes closed as he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and a chest press against his back.  
  
He felt his heart start to race, and still in a sleepy haze. Bruce felt the arms tighten around him and felt something cold press against his back. Bruce’s eyes shot open and remembered out of his sleepy haze what had happened and who he was with. He swore he could feel his heart stop, he slowly exhaled and rolled over, groaning quietly at the soreness of his lower back. He slowly opened his eyes to see a sleeping Tony holding on to him. He flinched a little, as Tony tightened his arms around him. Bruce stayed quiet though and just laid there. He ran a hand through his hair and watched the sleeping man beside him. He shifted slightly, feeling the ache in his back, remembering what happened last night. He closed his eyes again, and felt himself blush. He needed space, and air.  
  
He slid out of Tony’s arms slowly and climbed out of the large bed, and put his clothes back on from last night. He took a few steps feeling a little sore and quietly left Tony’s room and went back down to his own. He looked at his watch, it was only seven in the morning, so no one should be up. He quietly slipped out of the elevator, and went back to his room and started a shower, and went over last night’s events, more than once.  
  
Tony rubbed at his eyes as the sun came pouring into his room through the floor length windows. He reached over in his bed to see if Bruce was still there. He frowned a little not finding him there. Usually he was the one to make a quick disappearance early in the morning. He rolled over on to his back and sighed a little, I hope I didn’t scare him off last night, Tony thought as he stretched slightly. Bitting his lip a little in paranoia, he sat up and climbed out of bed and slowly headed for the shower. He really hopped he hadn’t scared off Bruce. He loved spending time with him in his labs, and out of them. He loved the fact that he could bounce ideas off of the man and Bruce would send more back. Tony thought Bruce was a great guy, a great friend, but he never thought he would have fallen for the guy, let alone falling for a guy period.  
  
Tony finally left his room after having showered and putting on some clean clothes. He got to the kitchen and saw the team sitting around the table, everyone eating their form of breakfast. He looked around the table and didn’t see Bruce, “Any one see Banner this morning?” They all picked there heads up and all mumbled different variations of no. Tony nodded a little and grabbed a cup of coffee and headed for one of two guess of where Bruce would be. He sipped at his coffee and quietly padded though the halls of the tower. He got to Bruce’s bed room and reached up to knock but hesitated a little. Tony took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door, wincing slightly, waiting for a response.  
  
Tony waited for a moment, not hearing anything and knocked again before slowly turning the door knob and opening the door, “Hey Bruce, you in here,” Tony ask before coming into the scientist’s room. It was quiet and he glanced around the room not seeing Bruce in there. Tony frowned a little in fear that he did scare off Bruce and that he left. He raked a hand through his hair and decided to lock himself in his lab for the day. After this morning, he really didn’t feel like being around anyone.  
  
Tony padded his way down to his lab, wearing nothing but sweats and a wife beater. He tapped in his code and sighed quietly, feeling defeated. No, not defeated, he felt, lonely. He was always the one leaving women in hotel rooms, or left them to fend for their own in his homes. Now that the tables were turned, he felt like all those women he left behind, lonely and heart broken. He sighed a little as he sipped at his coffee, before setting it down on the lab table and just stared at a blank computer screen.  
  
Where is Bruce. I hope I didn’t fuck this up. Tony ran his fingers through and sighed softly, resting his elbows on his desk and rested his head in his hands. He murmured quietly to himself, “What the fuck did I do? I fucked this up. I really fucked this up.” He shook his head in disbelief and heard the lab door open up, “Tony? You okay?” Tony picked his head up and turned quickly and gave a small smile seeing Bruce leaning in the door way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos appreciated maybe a comment! :3


End file.
